Current searching methods and systems use different types of search techniques (sometimes referred to as “search bots”), configured to search through digital information sources with an online presence. These search bots may be configured for general purpose searches, or configured for a more specific purpose. Additionally, the search bots may be deployed on the Internet. For example, an internet search engine may include a search portal accessible through a browser, presenting its users with a shopping option. Users can enter a search phrase in the search portal. The search engine searches its databases for information relevant to the entered search phrase, and displays the search results. The same configuration can be deployed on a local network, or even on a single computer.
A characteristic of databases used by current searching methods and systems is that they contain ready to search digital information. For example, in the case of an internet shopping search bot, information in the databases searched may include digital pricing data that is compiled manually, compiled by the search bot crawling online retailer websites, or compiled using a retailer's web services.